marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel Animated Universe Wiki:Rules and Policies
A list of rules and polices for this wiki in order to facilitate better editing among the community. :Note: this page is subject to change at any time. It is suggested that users watch this page to be caught up on all policies. Assume Good Faith :See also Wikipedia:Assume good faith Assuming good faith is a fundamental principle on all wikis. Generally, people are trying to help not hurt with their edits. When disagreement occurs, explain yourself using talk pages, and give others the opportunity to do the same. Consider whether a dispute stems from different perspectives and look for ways to reach consensus. Be civil and solve disputes calmly, rather than attacking editors or edit warring with them. User Pages Your user page is yours. You may use it as you see fit. No other user is allowed to edit your user page. If another user edits your personal user page, or if you edit your user page under an IP address or another account name, it might be considered an act of vandalism. Some exceptions to this exist: *An administrator or bot may edit an external link or an internal wikilink, to avoid linking out to sites which are classified as "spam", or to link internally to invalid pages. Bots do this automatically, so don't be upset if you have to change a link back or use a talk page to let someone know they erroneously edited your links. *Content that is considered offensive may be removed by an Administrator without prior warning – this includes vandalism by others as well as content you added yourself. *If you have not yet chosen to create a user page yourself, an Administrator may create one for you if a link to it shows up on . In this case, the created page will contain a link (not a redirect) to your talk page. Your user page is not storage space. Do not use this wiki for storing material unrelated to the project. Uploaded files that are not directly related to an article will be deleted immediately. Blocking :See also Wikipedia:Blocking policy Blocking is the method by which administrators may technically prevent users from editing Wikipedia. Blocks are used to prevent damage or disruption to this wiki, not to punish users. All blocks ultimately exist to protect the project from harm, and reduce likely future problems when lesser measures are inadequate. A blocked user can still view pages but not make edits to any. All users have the potential for constructive edits, even those who have done things, such as vandalize, in the past. Blocking a user eliminates that potential, they can no longer help if they wanted to. The administrators of this wiki would much rather keep every user. Thus, blocking is considered a last case scenario when all other options fail. Any user may request a ban at an administrators' talk page. Users requesting blocks should supply credible evidence of the circumstances warranting a block. Administrators are never obliged to place a block and are free to investigate the situation themselves. Blocks may be reviewed and appealed. It is often important that the blocking and reviewing administrators each communicate with and take care to inform the other. Except in cases of unambiguous error, administrators should not undo other administrators' blocks without prior discussion. Vandalism :See also Wikipedia:Vandalism Vandalism is any addition, removal, or change of content made in a deliberate attempt to compromise the integrity of Marvel Animated Universe Wiki. The most common types of vandalism include the addition of obscenities, crude humor, page blanking, or the insertion of nonsense into articles. Not all vandalism is obvious, nor are all massive or controversial changes vandalism. Misguided or ill-considered edits are not vandalism. Even harmful edits may not necessarily be vandalism. Careful attention may need to be given to whether changes made are beneficial, detrimental but well-intended, or outright vandalism. To deal with vandalism this wiki will use a Three Strike Policy. #The first instance of vandalism will result in a stern warning to stop on the user's talk page. #After a warning any further instance of vandalism will result in a temporary block. This can be anywhere from 24 hours to a week based on the severity. #If a temporary block does not stop the user from vandalizing then the user will be permanently block. Depending on severity of vandalism, the first and/or second step may be skipped. Vandalism should be reverted immediately. If possible, misguided edits should reedited to fit the article. Personal Attacks and Insults :See also Wikipedia:No personal attacks Do not make personal attacks anywhere on this site. Comment on content, not on the contributor. Personal attacks will not help you make a point; they hurt the community and deter users from helping to create a good encyclopedia. Derogatory comments about another contributor must be supported by evidence, otherwise they constitute personal attacks and may be removed by any editor. If someone insults or makes a personal attack against you it is not acceptable to do the same. Fighting fire with fire only feeds the flames, and both members will be held accountable. In response, this site will use the same Three Strike Policy. #Stern Warning on user's talk page. #Temporary block. #Permanent block. Again, depending on the severity the first and/or second step may be skipped. A user may be temporarily blocked immediately for a "cooling off" period. This will only be used if the user is continuously attacking someone and a warning does not stop that particular event. Insults and attacks should be crossed out (with these around the text). When the situation is resolved and the offending party/parties have been dealt with appropriately then the insults should be removed. If by some chance the user's insults/attacks contain relevant discussion information, then that material should try to be left in. Sock Puppetry :See also Wikipedia:Sock puppetry A sock puppet is an alternative account used deceptively. The general rule is: one editor, one account. Do not use multiple accounts to create the illusion of greater support for an issue, to mislead others, to artificially stir up controversy, to aid in disruption, to circumvent a block, to vandalize, or insult. Do not ask your friends to create accounts to support you or anyone else. Multiple accounts are not for collusion, evasion, disruption, or other misuse. Again, a Three Strike policy will be used. #For the first instance, all sock puppets (alternative accounts) will be permanently blocked. The puppeteer (first account used) will be sternly warned. #The second time, all new sock puppets will be permanently blocked. The puppeteer will be temporarily blocked. #All new puppets and puppeteer will be permanently blocked. The puppeteer will be held accountable for everything done by puppets. See Also *Marvel Animated Universe Wiki:Manual of Style *Marvel Animated Universe Wiki:Images Category:MAU Policies